


Portrait

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to my Tumblr in March 2014.  Written in response to a prompt.  A short, fluffy drabble in which Francis draws Matthew's portrait.</p><p>"You know, Francis, I still think this is kind of awkward…"</p><p>"Oh, hush, Matthieu, you’re fine.  Now spread your legs apart, I need to see everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

"You know, Francis, I still think this is kind of awkward…"

"Oh, hush,  _Matthieu_ , you’re fine.  Now spread your legs apart, I need to see everything.”

 Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes as adjusted his legs.  Being an artist’s model wasn’t nearly as romantic as  _Titanic_  had made it out to be.  For one, Francis had been fussing over the proper lighting of the room (the curtains half-drawn were best, he decided), the position of the couch (no, they wouldn’t move it after all), and whether he had the proper supplies (he probably wouldn’t use half the things he brought, but  _just in case…_ )

"Mm, _non_ , I think I like your legs a bit closer together."

Case in point.  Matthew moved the offending appendages once again, and now, finally, Francis seemed satisfied.  Surprisingly, he didn’t banter about how his subject was nude, or how it had taken a good five minutes of convincing to get Matthew out of his boxers.  Francis was mostly quiet.  The only noises he made were the occasional mutters about what to do next.

At this point, there was nothing for Matthew to do besides keep quiet and stay still.  (If Francis wasn’t talking, he figured that meant he didn’t want to be disturbed.)  It was a good of a time as any to rest his eyes, so Matthew let them shut.  If Francis needed to see them, he could just tell him to open them again.

Matthew woke up to Francis kissing his cheek. Groggily, he groaned, “I fell asleep?  How long?”

"About an hour," said Francis.  "It was a happy accident, really.  I’m finished, if you’d like to see it."

He rubbed his eyes and reached for the glasses that he had placed on the side table.  He stood and trudged toward the easel, his mind still foggy from sleep.

Matthew’s eyes widened at the image.  The pose that Francis had directed so carefully was gone, but in its place were the relaxed lines of Matthew’s sleeping form.  His face had eased, and his lips were slightly parted.  He looked… natural.  Right.

"This is amazing," said Matthew, still looking at his portrait.

"Thank you," said Francis, pulling him closer, "I’m glad it was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Reblog the post on Tumblr here: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/80239022644/you-should-definitely-do-the-draw-me-one-for-franada


End file.
